


Home For The Holiday

by superpunchygirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, Secret Santa 2020, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpunchygirl/pseuds/superpunchygirl
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Azure!!I wanted to put a little spin on your prompts, and make Atem somewhat of a Christmas gift himself. Or rather, they're a gift for eachother! I am so sorry again this was a day late, but I hope you enjoy it. ♥
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Home For The Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this takes place a bit out of canon, as it does not follow any of the events that happen in DSOD at all. Those events do not exist in this work.

Atem awoke to blinding light and crisp air, his head aching so badly that it felt like it was splitting. He was wearing old garments; Yugi’s garments, from before he walked through the door to the after-life. Oddly though, he couldn’t sense Yugi. He wasn’t a part of him anymore.

When his eyes came to focus, he saw green grass beneath with a dusting of frost at the tips of the tiny blades. He noticed a road beside him and buildings in the distance. He recognized these places, slowly…

“This is...”

He tried to stand then, feeling very weak – nauseous – many sensations all at once and none of them very pleasant. All he could do was go to the one place he knew very well and hope that he was there. Even if this was a dream… a hallucination … he wanted to see him again.

By the time the shop was finally coming into view, the snow had started to fall and it was getting darker and darker. Atem willed himself to keep going, leaning against sturdy surfaces and dragging his feet onward.

If I could only just get there, then….

His vision was getting blurry, so he could barely see ahead of himself anymore as he approached.

“Hey! Are you alright?! What are you doing out in the snow???” a voice called to him, distant but very familiar. He knew it well.

He didn’t have the strength to call out, but he outstretched his hand towards the figure, and then – his vision faded.

.

.

.

.

When Atem awoke, it took a moment for him to recall where he was again, though he was relieved to see the familiar look of Yugi’s room as it came into focus. It still felt like home. It was decorated this time; tiny red and green lights strung around the window, a tiny tree with strange decorations in the corner. Very peculiar.

He then noticed Yugi had pulled up a chair next to the bed, using his arm as a headrest on the dresser next to it. In his hand, he held a mug where the contents must have been cold by now since it seemed he’d fallen asleep while holding it. Atem sighed softly, wishing Yugi would look after himself sometimes too.

He very carefully and slowly tried to sit up, trying to remain quiet for Yugi’s sake. He assumed he didn't get much rest, especially in that uncomfortable looking position.

He failed, however, since Yugi’s eyes flickered open at the sound of rustling.  
“Other me?” Yugi mumbled as he sat up slowly. “You need to rest.”

“It’s you who needs to rest, partner,” he said, trying to keep his voice still. There was an odd feeling between them that he could only place as longing. “You tried staying awake for a long time, did you not?”

“You needed someone to watch over you,” Yugi said plainly, a light blush tinting his cheeks. It was hard to see due to the holiday lighting that added an extra flare to the room.

Atem placed his hand over Yugi’s gently as a silent thank you. He missed the warmth from the other that he had felt in the past, the many times that they had held hands before. He managed to sit up further, his other hand coming to the silver cartouche around his neck.

“I still have this...”

“Ah-- right. I guess you’re not Other Me anymore. Atem….” Yugi’s voice seemed to get softer when he said the other’s name.

“I don’t mind you saying it,” Atem said softly. “I…..” he stared into his lap, not able to form the proper words. After walking away before he felt there was a lot he should say, but he couldn’t.  
“How long have we been separated?”

“Two years,” Yugi said. “But… how can you be back at all? I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“I wish I had an answer for you. But I’m not sure myself,” he said, frowning a bit then. “I know it’s not right for me to… come barging back into your life like this.”

Atem knew it must have been hard for Yugi, as hard as it had been for him too. He also wanted Yugi to be happy and to have moved on from any sad feelings, which he hoped had been pushed aside. Coming back and the possibility of leaving again would just make things worse. The same force that brought him there, could very well one day take him away again. They had no way of knowing.

“No more talking like that Other-- Atem,” Yugi stated firmly. He got up from the chair and let go of the mug, coming to sit by Atem’s side on the bed. “You’re always welcome whether it be in my heart or my home. Or both.” He blushed a little, but then threw his arms around Atem, unable to resist any longer.

“I really, really missed you.”

Atem wasn't expecting the response, but he smiled as Yugi hugged him. His other half was wearing quite a colorful soft and fuzzy sweater. His arms wrapped around Yugi tightly, and it was one of the best feelings he could ever recall having.

“I won’t leave you again if I can help it.”

.

.  


.  


.  
Though they were still confused, they managed to let go of any tension for the night. Atem needed rest, and Yugi needed… a friend. Atem got a delightful earful explaining the look of his room, the colorful clothing, the hot cocoa on the table. He could only listen on in wonder and with smiles. They ended up sharing cups of cocoa, Yugi laughing when Atem made an expression that wasn’t place-able when he tried hot chocolate for the first time.

The snow may have picked up outside, but inside they were warm. Atem was home.


End file.
